


Idol x Idol

by boobooyt



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: Admiring another idol when you are also an idol will lead to...





	

**Author's Note:**

> old fic. editing. first published on april 2013.
> 
> I don't understand how could i make this before /o\

His name is Yamada Ryosuke. He is the most popular idol these days. His singles always come out as no 1 in chart. He is good looking, he has great dancing skill, he has beautiful voice and he is obviously talented. He is smart, though not the smartest, and he is good at sport as well. He is kind by nature and can get along well with a lot of people. In short, he is the perfect prince charming everyone can ask for. That’s why he has a lot of fans and admirer.

One of them is me. My name is Nakajima Yuto. I’m one of his bold admirers. Even though I’m an idol my self, and in my opinion I also quite popular, but I always said everywhere that the one I admire the most is him. Yeah I have senior idol that I admire as well but I never failed to mention him as my idol as well. Why? Because that’s what I truly feel and I’m happy with that so I don’t need to hide it. Maybe you find it weird and maybe you will say that I just want to gain popularity by doing so but believe it or not, I sincerely admire him. Why am I admiring him and not see him as my rival even though we are both idols? The answer is because Yamada Ryosuke is just amazing as he is.

We are same age but he is so devoted to his work. His dedication in work is amazing and despite all of his activities, he is still doing goods at school. How did I know that he is doing goods at school? Of course I know, because he is my classmate since we entered high school. But even though I’m his classmate and even though I’m his admirer, I rarely talk to him. Why? If I admire him, I should be having the urge to talk to him and be friend with him, right? But no, I didn’t do that because I don’t want to disturb his peaceful school life. I sound like someone with a pure and kind heart aren’t I? XD Some of our school friends are already disturbed him enough so I don’t want to bother him with my self. I love looking at him from afar and already feel content because of that.

What about me? I’m an idol my self so I should have the same problem as him. Or am I not that popular? Just like I said before, I’m quite popular. I’m not trying to be narcissistic, but it’s the truth. I’m quite popular but Yamada Ryosuke is more popular than me of course and I acknowledge that. Even in school, he is more popular than me. Some people in school are afraid of me because I’m a bit strict. So when I don’t want someone to disturb me I will scold everyone who bothered me. I want to have normal school life as well you know. Yamada Ryosuke is kind so he always accepted everyone even if when he was actually want to be alone. He is the type who can’t let other people down and can’t really reject people. At those times, sometime I will help him, saying that I need Yamada to help me with something or just scold them and make everyone leave him alone. The consequence is, they’ll whining and grumble at me and I become less popular again XD.

\---

His name is Nakajima Yuto, my classmate and fellow idols and also my admirer. I always wonder why he admires me. I mean, we are around the same age and we are both idols. It should be common if he sees me as rival instead of admiring me right? And he was debuted slightly earlier than me. He should be resent me because I’m more popular than him. Who am I? I’m Yamada Ryosuke, the most popular idol these days. Sounds so over confidence but I work my ass off to be who I am today so at least I can boast my self a little right?

Back to Nakajima, the first time I heard that he admire me, from my manager, I was surprised. I mean, how could he admire me? People said that he only want to make a sensation by saying those. People said that he wanted to gain popularity and sympathy by doing that. I also thought like that, at first, but after some times I realized that he might really sees me as his idol. He seems like he didn’t care about what people said and keep saying that he admires me. He didn’t care if people teasing him or thinks bad about him. At first I think that he is really weird. He didn’t try to talk to me or get closer to me even though he said that he admires me. Although when we appeared together in some shows, he sometime gave me snacks or drinks. He also never tried to talk to me when we are at school. He only talks to me for school related things. The other people, including people in school, always want to get closer to me and bother me. I can’t really reject people so I always let them crowding around me even though sometime I also want to be alone.

One day, I really want to be alone because I was so tired but I couldn’t reject some girls who wanted to talk to me. I felt so uncomfortable actually but I couldn’t find some excuses to get rid of them. Then suddenly he came to me and scolded the girls and shoo them away for me. The girls were whining but in the end they left me because they were scared of Nakajima. I said my thanks to him and he replied with a smile and left me alone.

Since that day I couldn’t help but end up observing him more. I often took a glance at him and sometime our eyes met. At that time he always smile at me and his smile always makes my heart skip a beat though I turn away soon after that because I’m embarrassed. Heart, why are you skipping? After observing him for a while, I realized that Nakajima is actually an amazing person. That’s why he still has huge fans even though he is sometime strict and a bit cold toward them. But because of that everyone picked him as class representative. And he did well in that role.

As Idol, beside singing and dancing, he could play a lot of instruments and he also wrote some songs for his singles or albums. He is a good dancer especially he is good in tap dancing. His hoarse voice is what makes him unique and different. I can recognize his unique voice when he sings and I have to say that I like his voice. I realized that he is taking care of me on his own way. He admires me but he respects me so he didn’t bother me. Maybe because we both are idols so he can understand my feeling. Without I realize, I start to respect him and admire him as well. I’m curious about him and I want to talk to him.

\---

Yamada went to the rooftop without anyone notice. Thank God he was finally able to find excuse and went to the rooftop. He felt like he wanted to skip the class after this but his teacher will surely notice and he would get some punishment. It was another tiring day. He had a schedule until late at night and he got Math exam early in the morning. His body and mind were both tired. He lied down and closed his eyes. Not long after that, the sound of the cracking door made him open his eyes. He turned to the door direction and saw Nakajima was walking toward his direction. Yamada got up in a second.

“So here you are. Your fans are looking for you right now.” Nakajima said and sat next to Yamada.

“Why are you here Nakajima-kun?”

“I often went here when I wanted to be alone and when I feel tired and wanted to sleep. Students rarely came here you know. So it’s a perfect spot.”

“Ah… is that so.” Yamada said, pausing before saying, “Nakajima-kun… Can I ask you something?”

“What is it Yamada-kun?” Nakajima looked at Yamada, curious.

“You often said in interviews that you admire me right?”

Nakajima nodded his head “Yeah… Did I offend you with that?”

“No…” Yamada shook his head “I just wonder why you admire me? You are an idol yourself and I think you are more amazing than me.”

“You think that I’m amazing Yamada-kun? I’m so happy.” Yamada was blushing.

“You are kind and always working hard Yamada-kun. I admire you because of that. You deserve your popularity right now and I’m happy that you are doing well.”

“I’m not as perfect as everyone thinks I am.”

“I know. I know that you are clumsy and hesitant and you also have some flaws. You are human after all. I think that’s what makes me liking you more.” Yamada didn’t know how to react. It was the first time someone said that he knew his flaws and still like him.

“I…uh…thank you.”

“You are welcome.”

“And thank you because you always help me to make people leave me when I want to be alone.”

“I dislike those people who bothered you when you are tired because I know that you want to be alone at those times. We are both idols so I know your feelings. And I know that you can’t really reject people so I just do what I have to do as your admirer.” Nakajima said before continuing, “Maybe you ever wonder why I didn’t try to approach you and talk to you when we are at school or when we became guests in the same show, I also rarely talk to you. I don’t want to bother you with my presence. I think some of your fans already bother you enough in your real life and at school.”

“Nakajima-kun didn’t bother me at all. It’s true that I find it weird about you keep saying that you admire me, but you never bothered me by doing that. Instead I feel grateful because you always help me and care for me. If it’s Nakajima-kun, I’m okay.”

“Really? Then should we be friends?”

“But aren't we already friends?”

"I mean a more closer friends."

"Ah... I would love to if we become friends."

\---

It had been sometime since we decided to be friends and I’m happy with our current relationship. But something strange is happening to me. Recently when I saw Nakajima, my heart is beating faster than it used to be. I also feel a bit nervous when I hang around him. And when he touched me, I feel a strange sensation through out my body.

What the hell happened to me really?

Did I fall in love with him?

\---

I love him. I've realized about it. My admiration for him has turn to love and it's getting deeper now that we've become 'close' friends. It’s not like I can easily confess to him. I’m a guy and he is also a guy. It doesn’t make sense if you think from normal point of view. To make it worst we are both idols. Public will see us weirdly and his popularity will decreasing if public know about this, mine as well.

When we are together though, I always have the urge to touch him and kiss him. I think I will reach my patience soon and will attack him if I don’t do something soon.

Should I distance my self from him again? But right now I already used to have him in a close distance. I’m not sure if I can back to my old self who watch over him from afar.

What should I do?

Should I just confess?

\---

Nakajima and Yamada were on the rooftop again. They didn’t have lessons at that time. They lied down on the rooftop side by side. Nakajima turned his head to Yamada’s direction and saw Yamada close his eyes. For couple of minutes he kept doing that until Yamada opened his eyes and looked back at him. “Is there something in my face Yuto?”

Nakajima shook his head. “I’m just admiring your beautiful face.” Nakajima said, wondering why he told him that.

Yamada’s ears got red when he heard the words but even so he still looked at him in the eyes. Somehow, something prevented him to look somewhere else. Nakajima’s eyes were beautiful and sharp and it made him drown into them. They kept looking at each other eyes for sometime. Both their hearts were beating crazily. Slowly but sure, Nakajima’s face was moving closer and closer to Yamada’s. The two of them watched as their distance got shorten, locking their lips and close their eyes.

A loud sound from the yard made the two of them jolted. The two realized what just they did and both faces were red.

“Ryosuke… I’m sorry. I…” Nakajima tried to find some excuses but nothing was come up. Yamada still a bit surprised but he didn’t hate it instead he wanted more.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s okay… If it’s Yuto then I won’t mind.” Yamada said shyly.

“Eh?!” Nakajima blinked his eyes. He didn’t believe what he just heard.

“I won’t mind your kiss Yuto. Actually… actually… I want more of it.” Yamada bravely said. Nakajima blinked his eyes again.

“Is this for real?” Nakajima thought in his head.

"Please forget what I’m saying. I think I’m not in the right mind.” Yamada said and turned around. He was too embarrassed to face Nakajima. He cursed his self because he just bluntly said those things.

Nakajima turned him back, “There’s no way I’ll forget it because I also want the same as you.” Yuto kissed him again right after he finished saying it. He kissed every bit of Yamada’s lips, exploring everything. It was a long sweet yet passionate kiss in the middle of afternoon.

“I love you Yamada Ryosuke. Will you go out with me?”

“I will.”

They didn’t think what kind of relationship they will have in the future. They think what’s important is they know that their feelings are mutual, they want to cherish it. They will be together and keep supporting each other and fight for their love, hopefully. 


End file.
